Conventionally, as a method for inferring a user's hobby with a system, there has been one in which a hobby is inferred from the result of the user's web access, as disclosed in the patent document 1, for example.
Such a technique is used so that the system may behave more appropriately to the user in order to improve the user's degree of satisfaction or to present suitable information to the user by grasping the user's hobby.
For example, with a robot that is used in a general home or the like, if the robot can grasp the user's circumstance such as the user's hobby or preference, the robot can speak or behave in accordance therewith. This can realize a more enjoyable robot or present a suitable advertisement in accordance with the user's hobby or preference.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. 2000-339322